Goblins and lords
by luck3301
Summary: What would happen if Harry lost Hagrid in diagon alley and wanders into gringotts? Answer: he gets lots of surprises Powerful Harry, harry/ginny
1. Chapter 1

Already shocked from the surprises that had been revealed to him that day Harry was feeling even more stunned now that he had seen diagonal alley with its large variety of mainly unidentifiable (to Harry at least) objects in shop windows, being eaten, being worn and even flying.

He turned back round to yet another surprise, Hagrid had disappeared, how could someone so large just vanish.

Harry was getting a bit concerned now as he was now alone, in a world where he knew nothing and where it seemed to him anything was possible.

He decided to look around the street hoping to find some kind of information desk when he thought he saw a large figure manoeuvre their way into a magnificent building made of bright white marble which created more of a harsh than welcoming effect.

He hurried towards the building hoping desperately to catch up with Hagrid.

He hopped up the steps 2 at a time while still trying to blend in. He walked into the building and instead of more white marble like he was expecting, the insides were more old fashioned and softer as they were yellow like the Magna Carta he had seen at Canterbury cathedral when the Dursley's had tried to get him to become Christian, he presumed now they did it to force the magic out of him.

The thing that hit him after the colour change were the humanoid creatures which were sitting behind desks or walking around. They were all writing on thick paper, like old parchment, or counting gold coins as well as silver and bronze ones too. Hagrid was talking to one of these creatures so Harry strode over only to realise that the man was not Hagrid, the creature called him Dolohov and then this large sinister man who was not Hagrid called the creature a goblin who replied something about not liking the ministry, whatever that that's what they are, goblins, Harry thought that was cool.

Harry walked over to the unhelpful looking goblin sitting behind the help desk and tried to catch its attention. The goblin looked up wearily and as soon as it saw him it pulled itself upright. It then gave Harry another shock.

'Good morning, Lord potter, what can I do for you.'


	2. Gringotts and Brenick

A/N: I would like to apologise for the long wait between the first two chapters but I was taking a break from reading and writing and then getting into the flow of college (high school junior in the us). I should post the next one sooner and I'm not promising anything but it should be longer.

'Lord Potter?' Harry replied confused

'Yes, you are the lord heir of the potter family and as the sole survivor of that line you are to be called Lord Potter'

Came the reply with a hint of concern

'Did you not know any of this?'

'No, was I supposed to know this?'

Harry said now even more confused.

'Where are your guardians?'

'Umm, they probably are at their house'

Harry replied a bit shyly this time

'They let you come to diagon alley on your own' the goblin replied surprised

'They would probably prefer not to know where I am.'

'Hmmm, well anyway my name is Brenick

and I will be helping you with what you require.'

'So this is a bank, right?' Was the inquisitive reply.

'While gringotts main function is a bank it also provides other services such as legal help and blacksmiths'

Harry considered the idea of trying to remove him from the custody of the dursleys but felt there would be no one who would take him in.

'Can I open a bank account, although I don't have any money at the moment.' He decided he would get a job and was quite excited about the possibility of it.

Brenick looked a bit confused before saying 'Lord Potter you have already 3 vaults. 2 of which you can access currently and one which contains your inheritance which is the largest in gringotts by the way.'

Harry was stunned, he had money, from his parents. It sounded like a dream.

'Would you like to visit your vault?'

'Definitely' came the ecstatic reply.


	3. Trust vault

**A/N: I know I said it would be longer but I felt that I want to get it out quicker to get back in the flow of things.**

They walked through the pearl inlaid golden door to find a massive cavern with lots of side caves and tunnels attached.

Harry got into the cart wondering what he would find, would it just be piles of money or would it be treasure. He then hoped that wizards used pounds and pence or he would probably get confused.

He asked Brenick and had it explained to him that there were 3 different levels of currency in the wizard of world, knuts, sickles and galleons. 1 Knut is worth roughly 1 pence and 29 knuts are in a sickle so 29 pence, there are 17 sickles to a galleon which means a galleon is roughly £5.

They were coming up to Harry's vault and he was starting to get a bit nervous, what if they had the wrong person, he still wasn't sure Hagrid had meant him and maybe all the people in the pub had been mistaken.

'If you put your hand to the side of the vault, here, then it should open. This is your trust vault which contains 5 thousand galleons for your first 2 years at hog warts and then it will refill to that amount.' Brenick said.

'You said should open, what happens if it doesn't?' Harry asked anxiously.

'Well the person who attempted to open the vault would be frozen and then shine brightly so they could be seen and then they would emit a sound that can only be heard by goblins and certain other magical creatures.'

Harry was even more nervous now, what if it didn't let him in and then he got stuck forever frozen.

He cautiously moved his hand up to the wall and placed it on. There was the sound of rock grinding as the door opened to reveal a pile of gold about 15cm cubed

Which according to Brenick was worth exactly 5000 galleons or £25000.

He picked up a pile of about 30 thinking that he would need it to get his school stuff and then considered that he might want to stay at the pub and grabbed another 20 galleons.

They left the vault with Harry wondering what could be in his third vault if the other 2 had money.


End file.
